


Самая длинная ночь

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Horny_Chupacabra



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horny_Chupacabra/pseuds/Horny_Chupacabra
Relationships: Wang Yizhou/Ji Li
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Самая длинная ночь

Тихий хлопок за стеной выдергивает из теплого сна, заставляя вздрогнуть и открыть глаза. Цзи Ли сонно щурится, пытаясь различить что-то вокруг, но видит перед собой лишь размытые пятна стены и окна. В комнате темно, а сам он плотно укутан в толстое одеяло с подоткнутыми под бока краями. Здесь тепло, уютно и очень хочется снова закрыть глаза и поспать еще немного. А еще хочется прижаться к горячему боку или обнять со спины и уткнуться носом между лопаток. Поцеловать или лизнуть, чтобы дагэ тоже проснулся, взял его ладонь и прижал к себе. От этих мыслей Цзи Ли счастливо улыбается, зарываясь лицом в ворох плотной ткани. Сердце в груди сладко ёкает, и от этого бросает в жар. Тихо чертыхнувшись, Цзи Ли выбирается из своего одеяльного заточения, шарит рукой рядом с собой, ожидая нащупать привычное горячее плечо. Но ладонь проваливается в прохладную упругость подушки, скользит вниз по простыне, встречая на пути только пустоту. Дагэ рядом нет. Цзи Ли хмурится, приподнимается на локтях, кряхтя и посапывая, сползает с постели. Внутри что-то неприятно тянет и тепло сменяется глупой обидой. Наверняка дагэ просто отошел, чтобы покурить или сходить в туалет и конечно же скоро вернется. Но Цзи Ли все равно натягивает на голое тело пижамные штаны, нашарив их под кроватью, и медленно плетется на кухню. Потому что не привык просыпаться один, когда изредка удается провести время с дагэ. Когда они уединяются на пару дней и стараются быть рядом как можно дольше. Цзи Ли понимает насколько глупо наверное сейчас выглядит его беспокойство, как детский каприз или собственничество, но ему плевать. Он сонный, а значит плохо соображает, и стыдиться всего этого можно будет только завтра.

Цзи Ли находит дагэ стоящим в темноте напротив окна со стаканом воды в руке. Свет разноцветных огней, падающих в окно, обтекает силуэт, делая его похожим на рисунок из комиксов. Такой же неподвижный, с идеально ровными линиями и четкими гранями цвета. Цзи Ли затихает на пороге и бесшумно облокачивается о косяк. Дагэ, весь в своих мыслях, подносит стакан ко рту, отпивает и тянется свободной рукой к шее, со вздохом разминая ее. Сколько он уже здесь стоит? Тусклые пятна сползают по спине и рукам, сменяясь и смешиваясь друг с другом. Как солнечные зайчики, сказал бы Цзи Ли, если бы снаружи светило солнце. Вспоминаются первые недели их отношений, когда Цзи Ли мог часами наблюдать за дагэ. Читающим или просто лежащим, в лучах заката или в свете настольной лампы, он был красивым всегда и будоражил воображение непристойными мыслями. Чаще всего в такие моменты Цзи Ли забирался к нему и пристраивался рядом, прилипая к горячему боку. Дагэ всегда обнимал его, даже если было неудобно, гладил по волосам и говорил что-то глупо-романтичное, отчего у Цзи Ли неизменно краснели уши. И каждый раз ему хотелось еще. 

Цзи Ли ощущает это желание и сейчас едва различимым зудом на кончиках пальцев. Он подходит к дагэ и обнимает сзади. Тот мгновенно напрягается в руках, но затем сразу же расслабляется.

— Напугал? — Цзи Ли утыкается носом между лопаток.

— Думал, ты спишь, — тихо говорит дагэ. Он накрывает его ладонь своей и тянет вверх. Целует ее тыльную сторону чуть пониже костяшек. Цзи Ли счастливо вздыхает и притирается животом плотнее. Тепло и уютно, и совсем немного, почти незаметно, тянет в паху желанием.

— Тебя не было рядом, — он трется щекой о спину, — стало интересно почему.

— В горле пересохло и сон пропал, — шепчет дагэ, плотнее сжимая ладонь на его руке, — хотел тебя разбудить, но ты спал очень крепко и сопел так сладко, что я просто не смог. 

— Нужно было растолкать, — отзывается Цзи Ли, — не люблю просыпаться один, когда мы вместе. Как-то не уютно становится. И странно.

Цзи Ли легонько целует губами его шею у самого основания. 

— Ты безумно красивый, когда спишь, — дагэ чуть наклоняет голову вперед, — спокойный такой и мягкий.

— А когда не сплю? — Цзи Ли расцепляет руки, обходит дагэ, становясь к нему лицом, — вредный и колючий?

— Временами, — улыбается он, перехватывая Цзи Ли за талию, — и очень, очень желанный.

Цзи Ли почти физически чувствует, как по венам растекается обожание к дагэ. Оно словно рокочет внутри, как кошачье мурчание, и поднимается вверх оглушающей нежностью. Он привстает на носки, чтобы быть ближе, закидывает руки ему на плечи и выплескивает ее в поцелуе, глубоком и ласковом. Ладони дагэ гладят спину и вновь спускаются к пояснице. Оттягивают резинку пижамных штанов и скидывают их одним движением. Цзи Ли выгибается в объятьях дагэ, бесстыдно подставляясь под его губы. Они уверенно ведут вниз по груди и соскам — влажными касаниями языка, по втянутому животу — поцелуем под самым пупком. Дагэ встает перед ним на колени, поглаживая сжавшиеся в напряжении ягодицы. А затем берет в рот. Медленно насаживаясь на всю длину, вырывая изнутри протяжный стон удовольствия. Цзи Ли хватается за край стола, стараясь удержаться на ногах. Тело будто каменеет. Цзи Ли ощущает как дагэ выпускает его из себя и целует бедра, снова проводит языком от основания до головки, на мгновение задерживаясь под ней. Минеты от дагэ — удовольствие в чистом виде. Чувствовать его неспешные движения, когда он вбирает в рот член и пропускает его между втянутых щек, позволяя мягко скользить по нёбу дальше внутрь — бесценно. Цзи Ли смотрит вниз, на мерно двигавшуюся голову со светлым пятном макушки, закрученной волосами по часовой стрелке. Или против. Цзи Ли не может понять. Он снова стонет, громче, срываясь на хрип, когда дагэ осторожно касается яичек и гладит между ягодиц. 

— Пойдем в постель, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — Цзи Ли трогает его жесткие пряди, цепляясь за плечи. Перспектива отдаться дагэ прямо сейчас, на гладком полу их кухни очень заманчива. Но он вовремя вспоминает, что смазка осталось в спальне и за ней, так или иначе, придется идти.

Дагэ останавливается и выпускает его изо рта. Влажно лижет живот, ключицы и шею.

— Хочешь донесу? — целует уголок губ.

— Не хочу, — хихикает в ответ Цзи Ли, — мы обязательно во что-нибудь врежемся по дороге. 

Он перехватывает руку дагэ, переплетая пальцы, и тянет за собой. Быстрее добраться до спальни, до заветной кровати, которая наверняка за это время успела стать приятно прохладной.

Они не доходят до нее каких-то пару шагов. Цзи Ли прижимается к дагэ и гладит его спину, ладонями опускается на поясницу, забирается под тонкие штаны и с наслаждением стискивает ягодицы. Мышцы под ладонями приятно поджимаются, и дагэ утробно выдыхает, уткнувшись лбом в его лоб. Цзи Ли ощущает прикосновения пальцев к шее, щекам и скулам. До невозможности ласковые, от которых сердце внутри сладко замирает от любви. Цзи Ли тихо стонет, почти всхлипывает и возвращает ладони на плечи дагэ. Гладит их, стараясь касаться так же нежно, и целует. Глубоко, чуть прикусывая губы и притираясь сильнее.

— Люблю тебя, — почти задыхаясь в перерывах между поцелуями, выстанывает Цзи Ли.

— Я тебя тоже, — осторожное прикосновение носа к носу, и дагэ с явной неохотой отстраняется. Снимает штаны и кивает на постель. Цзи Ли улыбается, чуть склонив голову, уши и шею обдает жаром. Он сглатывает мгновенно собравшуюся слюну и рвано выдыхает через рот, делает шаг к кровати и забирается на нее, усаживаясь на колени. Дагэ опускается сзади и сразу обхватывает его руками, прижимая спиной к себе. Теплые губы, мажущие поцелуями по загривку и шее, сильные руки, стискивающие в крепких объятьях, и быстрый стук сердца за левым плечом, от этого всего сознание начинает плыть. Цзи Ли непроизвольно двигает бедрами и слышит сдавленный стон у самого уха.

— Смазка должна быть под кроватью, — произносит Цзи Ли, вспоминая их последний секс здесь же пару часов назад, — кажется.

— Ага, — дагэ проходится чередой непрерывных поцелуев от шеи к плечу, и только тогда перегибается через край постели, шумно шарит под ней и выуживает оттуда слегка помятый тюбик.

Цзи Ли прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову на плечо дагэ. 

— Давай без подготовки, — шепчет он, едва касаясь кончиком носа щеки, — хочу попробовать.

Дагэ напряженно сжимает пальцы на животе Цзи Ли и хмурится.

— Я остановлюсь, если будет больно, — после некоторой паузы все же соглашается он, — только не молчи.

— Не буду, — улыбается Цзи Ли.

Он подается вперед и опирается на согнутые в локтях руки, но дагэ давит на плечи, подталкивая лечь на подушку грудью. Цзи Ли не против. Это расслабляет лучше и позволяет чувствовать дагэ сильнее. Как он нависает сверху, горячим телом прижимаясь к спине. Как снова целует затылок, спускаясь по шее к плечам, и языком проводит вниз по позвоночнику. Цзи Ли громко стонет в подушку, ощущая его губы сначала на пояснице, а затем на ягодицах. Прохладная смазка льется между ними, кажется, непрерывным потоком. Она успевает стечь тягучими каплями по заднице и ноге, прежде чем дагэ подбирает ее подушечками пальцев и растирает по промежности. Коленом раздвигает ноги шире, отчего спина прогибается еще сильнее. Дагэ входит в него короткими толчками, мягко, разгоняя по телу волну удовольствия. Цзи Ли сильно прикусывает нижнюю губу и тихо всхлипывает, когда дагэ снова накрывает его собой. Хриплый выдох в затылок, и широкая ладонь поверх ладони Цзи Ли с плотно переплетенными пальцами. Дагэ двигается в нем неспешно, почти лениво. Это похоже на утренний секс, когда тело со сна будто окутано пушистым туманом, под плотным одеялом и с сухими поцелуями по горячей коже. Так же нежно и ненавязчиво, и безумно приятно. Дагэ словно обволакивает Цзи Ли любовью и заполняет ею все вокруг. Он расцепляет пальцы и гладит грудь, спускаясь к животу и обхватывает ладонью член. Плавные движения ладонью по нему и поцелуи на шее заставляют Цзи Ли выгибаться сильнее. Удовольствие стекает по телу в пах одним пульсирующим потоком, накрывая с головой. Он дышит стонами и чувствует, как дагэ кончает в него, сжавшись вокруг теснее, чем увлекает за собой и Цзи Ли. 

Мерный гул ночного города за окном и тихое дыхание дагэ рядом действуют на Цзи Ли как снотворное. Глаза слипаются, голова тяжелеет и мысли начинают путаться, уступая место сну. Цзи Ли тянется к дагэ ближе, одним плавным движением гладит от плеча к лопатке и ладонью подлезает под его руку. Лбом утыкается в спину и жмется всем телом. Становится тепло и очень спокойно. Совсем как в первый раз, когда они вместе спали в одной постели. И Цзи Ли искренне надеется, что так будет всегда.


End file.
